Simon and Chloe
by pandaskyler
Summary: Chloe has had her eyes on Simon for a while now, and Simon is finally making a move.
1. Chapter 1

**Simon and Chloe**

As Chloe walked into her bedroom she noticed someone placed a drawing on her bed. She knew right away it was Simon's work, and she'd gotten pictured like this before and knew that he was trying to tell her something. When she unfolded it she saw, first, a picture of the door leading to the attic and directly next to that an arrow. Then she saw a small portrait of herself and then she saw one of Simon. Next to that there was a big number 12. Since it was already 8 PM she figured he meant 12 AM. She also figured out that the pictures were telling her to meet Simon in the attic at 12 AM. She was really excited because she really liked him. Though she felt silly saying so because she knew there was no time for romance. She couldn't help the excitement though. She tried to distract herself until the scheduled time, but all she could think about was Simon. Thinking about him made her start to get a little nervous. She was sitting in bed trying to come up with dialogue to the comics Simon was making about their whole journey when Tori walked in. After Chloe read Simon's picture message she set it on the bedside table, and forgot about it. Tori noticed it and snatched it up before Chloe could move it. It wasn't that Chloe was trying to keep it a secret she just didn't know how Tori would react since she knew Tori used to like him. Tori is a pretty smart girl and figured it out the picture message just as quickly as Chloe had. Surprisingly, Tori seemed pretty happy about it and congratulated Chloe since she knew she had her eyes on Simon. Even though all Simon's message said was that he wanted to meet Chloe in the attic, tori was trying to help Chloe pick out an outfit and fix up her hair. They were pretty limited to clothes and hair supplies, but they did the best they could with what they had. By the time they were done with that the clock read 11:48. Chloe decided being this early might make it seem like she was to eager. So she went downstairs and grabbed an apple and her coat (she figured the attic would be cold and she happened to have left her coat downstairs). By the time she finished her apple it was 11:59 so she went ahead and headed towards the attic. On her way she bumped into Simon who had also been on his way up. So they walked up to the attic together. As they approached the top of the steps Simon flicked on the light. Chloe was expecting it to be pretty dusty and crammed with old boxes and furniture like it had been the day before, but it looked like Simon had been planning this and he pushed all the junk away to make a spot and dusted everything. There was also a blanket laid out. Simon gestured for her to sit so she did, and he came and sat right next to her. Simon was so close to her that she could feel his warm breath when he talked. "I'm sorry for the late time, but I didn't want anyone around to ask what we were doing up here", said Simon. Chloe blushed as she said, "It's ok and thanks for taking the time to clean up a bit". He said, "Oh it's nothing", but he blushed to giving away the fact that it was something. Simon gazed at her thoughtfully for a second then said, "I know this may be bad timing with what has been going on and everything, but I was thinking maybe we could just pretend for a couple hours that everything is okay". Chloe was a little unsure of what he meant and was about to ask him about it when all of a sudden Simon just leaned down and kissed her. As his lips met hers she froze up but only for a second though since this was her first kiss. She moved her arms around his neck as he moved his through her hair. Then he pushed her back onto the blanket and continued kissing. The blanket he put up there was very thick, and was meant for putting down to sleep on instead of mattresses so they were very comfortable. They made out for a few minutes before Chloe gently pushed Simon away so she could catch her breath. Simon laughed silently and laid down next to her. This was going much better than she thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Simon looked over at Chloe and took her all in. His eyes rested on the shape of her jawline, and with his eyes he traced the shape of her neck down to her collarbone. Chloe then noticed him, and Simon felt his cheeks turn bright red from being caught staring. She then giggled at the look of embarrassment on his face, and leaned over on her side and kissed him. He then wrapped his arms around her and pulled her on top of him. All he could think about was how amazing she was. He just let himself hbe enveloped in her warmth and beauty. Even with her hair dyed she was stunning, and he felt as if he could never get enough of her. After what seemed like a few minutes he pulled away from kissing her and checked the time. He gaped at his watch. It was 2:30! They had been up in the attic making out for 2 and a half hours! Wow he could get used to this.


End file.
